Nektar und Ambrosia
by JingKikuta
Summary: Das Huntik-Team hat eine neue Mission: Metz Zustand verschlechtert sich Tag für Tag und doch Sophie findet in iher Bibliothek etwas, dass in der Lage wäre ihn eventuell zu heilen. Ambrosia, die Speise der Götter, die ihnen angeblich Unsterblichkeit verlieh. Unglücklicherweise gibt es nur noch eine kleine Menge und die befindet sich auf der griechischen Insel Kreta.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Hallüchen und willkommen zu unserer Geschichte, diese Geschichte stammt aus der Hand von mir und meiner Freundin Yang und wir hoffen sie gefällt euch.

**Disclaimer**: Weder die Charaktere, noch die Szenerie gehören uns und wir schlagen keinerlei Profit aus ihrer Veröffentlichung (abgesehen von Liebe und Reviews).

* * *

_Landhaus von Metz_  
_Deutschland_

Die Vorhänge des eichernen Himmelbettes in der Mitte des Raums waren zugezogen, so dass der Mann darin vor den Strahlen der Sonne und den Blicken seines Besuchers verborgen war. Am Kopfende standen mehrere medizinische Apparaturen, deren leises Summen und Piepen den Raum erfüllte, Lichtfinger fielen durch die großen Fenster auf den hellen Holzfußboden und beleuchteten die Staubpartikel die herumtanzten. Hinter den Stoffbahnen drang ein schweres Atmen hervor.

„Metz? Metz, kannst du mich hören?" Der Suchende, der auf einem Schemel neben dem Bett saß, beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Metz, soll ich -" Er hob den Arm um die fleckige Hand zu ergreifen die sich ihm durch einen Spalt des Vorhangs entgegen schob.

„Dante", hauchte eine raue Stimme aus dem dunklen Inneren des Bettes. Schon allein dieses eine Wort ließ dem Mann einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er umklammerte die Hand fester.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es..." Dante ließ den Satz unvollendet und schluckte schwer. „Kann ich nicht irgendetwas tun?"

„Nein, Dante. Du solltest nicht dein ganzes Leben damit verbringen mir helfen zu wollen. Ich bin ein alter Mann... Mein Leben ist schon so gut wie... vorbei..." Ein kräftiger Hustenkrampf hinderte ihn daran weiter zu sprechen.

Dante schluckte abermals um die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Nein Metz. Ich kann dich doch nicht so einfach aufgeben." Er wischte sich über das Gesicht. Dann drückte er die Hand noch einmal fester und stand auf.

„Ich werde einen Rettung für dich finden. Egal was es kostet."


	2. Chapter 1

**1. Kapitel: Reise zu den Göttern**

* * *

_Anwesen der Casterwills_  
_Venedig_  
_Italien_

„Dante!" Ein Schrei durchbrach die morgendliche Stille des Casterwill Anwesens. Lok Lambert schreckte aus einem dösigen Dämmerzustand der ihn jeden Morgen kurz vor dem aufwachen beherrschte, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde seitlich aus dem Bett zu plumpsen, bei dem mehr oder weniger eleganten Versuch, sich gleichzeitig aus seinen Laken zu befreien, aus dem Bett zu springen und Sophies Ruf in Richtung Bibliothek zu folgen. Das Ergebnis war, dass er sich hoffnungslos in sein Bettlaken verwickelt, auf dem Boden wälzte und Cherits Hohngelächter über sich ergehen lassen musste.  
„Statt hier wie ein Irrer rumzukichern könntest du mir lieber mal helfen!"

Ja, Lok war definitiv kein Frühaufsteher und dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert?", wandte er sich nach einer erfolgreichen Mumien-Auswickel-Aktion an den kleinen weißen Drachen, der neben ihm her schwebte während Lok durch die langen Gänge des Anwesens hastete.  
„Mir scheint Sophie hat etwas in der Bibliothek gefunden.", teilte dieser mit piepsiger Stimme mit, „Sie hat die ganze Nacht nach etwas gesucht, was Metz Zustand verbessern könnte. Sie ist wohl auf eine heiße Spur gestoßen. Kein Wunder, sie hat ja auch wie besessen die Bibliothek durchwühlt, nachdem Dante vor ein paar Tagen völlig fertig hier ankam." Cherit endete seine Ausführungen in dem Augenblick, indem sie vor der Bibliothek zum stehen kamen. Hastig schob Lok die schweren Eichentüren auf und schlüpfte, dicht gefolgt von Cherit, ins innere der Bibliothek.

Dort hatten sich bereits Dante, LeBlanche, Santiago und Zhalia, die für ein paar Tage ebenfalls im Anwesen untergebracht war, um Sophie versammelt. Sie hatte sich in einen ausladenden Sessel sinken lassen und einen schweren Wälzer auf ihren Knien aufgeschlagen, aus dem sie gerade laut vorlas.  
Als Lok und Cherit eintraten, oder eher so unauffällig wie möglich versuchten rein zu schleichen, wobei mehrere Vasen und eine Katzenstatur zu Bruch gingen, blickten alle Anwesenden von Sophie und dem verstaubten Buch auf ihrem Schoß auf und bedachten sie mit einem 'Wie-habt-ihr-es-schon-wieder-geschafft-zu-spät-zu-kommen-und-den-halben-Vortrag-zu-verpassen-Blick.'

„Äh, tschuldigt Leute. Ich hatte geschlafen…und dein Schrei…und dann das Bettlaken…ach egal. Also, was hast du entdeckt, Sophie?"  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte sich das Mädchen wieder ihrer Lektüre zu und setzte ihre Erzählungen fort, die sie augenscheinlich bei dem Eintreten der Zwei unterbrochen hatte.

„Wie ich schon sagte bin ich in einem alten Buch über Griechische Sagen, auf einen Abschnitt über Nektar und Ambrosia, die Speisen der Götter gestoßen. Angeblich ist sie Speise und Salbe der Götter sowie das Futter ihrer Rösser. Es heißt sogar, dass die Unsterblichkeit der Götter von diesem Nektar rührt. In einigen Fassungen wird berichtet, dass ein Adler dem heranreifenden Zeus in seinem Versteck auf Kreta von einem hohen Bergquell den Nektar brachte, während das Ambrosia am Meeresstrand angespült wurde. Später fand ich dann in einer alten Aufzeichnung der Vereinigung Hinweise auf die tatsächliche Existenz dieser Höhle und des Ambrosia.

Es heißt Zeus hätte einen Wächter ausgesandt um seine Geburtshöhle und die Überreste von Nektar und Ambrosia vor gierigen Menschenhänden zu schützen."  
„Und du meinst, wenn wir an diesem Wächter vorbei kommen könnte das Ambrosia Metz zur Unsterblichkeit verhelfen?", schaltete Dante sich ein.  
„Nun, vielleicht nicht zur Unsterblichkeit, aber es wird in jedem Fall bei seiner Krankheit helfen. Denkt ihr nicht?" Unsicher blickte sie von Einem zum Anderen.  
„Huntik-Team, wir haben eine neue Mission." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung holte Dante den Holotome hervor. „Mission: Finden der Höhle des Zeus und beschaffen des Ambrosia ."

_Mittelmeer_  
_Auf dem Weg nach Kreta_  
_Griechenland_

„Ich liebe Bootsfahrten!"  
„Lok, das sagst du jetzt zum ungefähr tausendsten Mal. So langsam haben wir es begriffen!", knurrte Zhalia, die bisher relativ ruhig an der Reling gelehnt hatte.  
„Ich find's auch schön.", stand Sophie, Lok gleich bei und betrachtete lächelnd die über ihnen kreisenden Möwen.  
Zhalia murmelte noch ein 'War ja klar', verstummte dann aber und begnügte sich damit Dante beim navigieren über die Schulter zu gucken.  
Doch der Friede hielt nicht lange an; Schon nach kurzer Zeit durchbrach Lok die Stille.

„Wann sind wir denn endlich da?"  
„Lok, ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, dass wir auf den südöstlichen Teil der Insel zusteuern müssen, da sich dort die idäische Grotte befindet. Der Legende nach die Geburtsstätte von Zeus. Sie liegt am westlichen Rand der Nida-Hochebene in 1500 Meter Höhe inmitten des Ida-Gebirges."  
„Heißt das wir müssen auch noch klettern? Oh man!" Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf das Deck fallen und starrte resigniert hinauf in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

_Mittelmeer_  
_Fast an der Küste zu Kreta_  
_Griechenland_

„Seht nur wir sind fast da! Dahinten kann man schon die Ausläufer des Gebirges erkennen!" Auf Sophies Ausruf hin, atmete das gesamte Team erleichtert aus. In den letzten zwei Stunden hatten Lok und Cherit sich entsetzlich angefangen zu langweilen und sangen im Moment im zweistimmigen Kanon ‚Eine Seefahrt, die ist lustig'.  
Bevor einer der beiden auf die Idee kommen könnte noch eine weitere Strophe zum Besten zu geben, bemerkte Dante: „Wir müssen uns noch im Einzelnen absprechen, wie die Mission verlaufen soll. Sobald wir den Berg erstiegen und die Höhle gefunden haben, bleibt uns immer noch das Problem, wie wir es schaffen sollen einen geheimen Eingang zu entdecken, der Archäologen seit mehreren Jahrhunderten verborgen geblieben ist."

„Soll das heißen, die Höhle ist schon entdeckt worden?", fragte Zhalia.  
„In der Tat begannen dort die Ausgrabungen schon um das 18. Jahrhundert herum und seit ein paar Jahrzehnten ist sie auch für Touristen zugängig."  
„Aber wie sollen wir unbemerkt den Geheimgang finden, wenn uns haufenweise Schaulustige dabei zusehen?", fragte Sophie, mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.  
„Zu unserem Glück ist die Grotte relativ klein und in ihr wurde bisher nichts von Wert entdeckt, deswegen nimmt auch fast nie jemand den Aufstieg auf sich. Es lohnt sich einfach nicht. Aus diesem Grund werden wir völlig ungestört sein. Wir müssen nur reingehen, den geheimen Eingang finden, uns das Ambrosia schnappen und wieder verschwinden. Ganz einfach."  
„Zu einfach, wenn ihr mich fragt.", brummte Zhalia.

_Ida-Gebirge_  
_400 Meter Höhe_  
_Kreta_  
_Griechenland_

Es war heiß. Die Sonne brannte ihnen auf den Rücken und versenkte ihnen die Hinterköpfe, während Schweißperlen an ihren Gesichtern herunter, auf die um Felsspalten und Vorsprünge gekrallten Finger tropften, um nur wenige Sekunden später von ihrer Kleidung aufgesogen zu werden.  
Das Huntik-Team war beim Aufstieg des Ida-Gebirges auf dem Weg zu der Hochebene auf der sich die Grotte befinden sollte, in der Zeus aufgezogen worden war.

Obwohl sie noch nicht mal ein Drittel ihres Wegs bewältigt hatten, keuchten Lok und Sophie bereits besorgniserregend und hatten mehrmals Pausen einlegen müssen um von ihren spärlichen Wasservorräten zu trinken. Trotz der hochwertigen Kletterausrüstung, die ihnen von der Vereinigung gestellt worden war, gestaltete sich das klettern weitaus schwieriger als gedacht. Zwar existierten einige Pilger- und Wanderpfaden zum Gipfel, aber soweit unten wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu groß gewesen, gesehen zu werden, oder von der Organisation aufgespürt. Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als sich von Felsspalte zu Felsspalte zu hangeln, in der Hoffnung das es weiter oben leichter werden würde.

„H-hey Leute, wartet mal." Erschöpft war Lok etwas zurück geblieben und seine schmerzenden Füße und trockene Kehle verlangten dringend nach einer Pause.  
„Gleich Lok, nur noch ein Stückchen, dann kommt ein kleiner Felsvorsprung.", rief Dante über seine Schulter,während er sich mit einer kräftigen Bewegung an einem kleinen Felsplateau hoch zog und sich dann erschöpft gegen die Steinwand sinken ließ. Dicht hinter ihm folgte Zhalia, die gemeinsam mit Dante, Sophie hoch half. Mit einiger Verspätung ließ sich auch Lok helfen, bis sie schließlich, alle dicht zusammen gedrängt auf dem Fels hockten und versuchten so wenig wie möglich aus ihren Wasserflaschen zu trinken.

„Also klettern wird definitiv niemals meine Lieblingssportart.", befand Sophie, immer noch etwas außer Atem.  
„Denkst du meine? Ich spüre meine Finger nicht mehr!", jammerte Lok.  
„Du Glücklicher." Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung streifte Zhalia einen ihrer, ebenfalls in der Ausrüstung enthaltenen, Kletterhandschuhe ab und betrachtete mit unglücklicher Miene ihre geschundene Handfläche.  
„Zeig mal her." Umsichtig nahm Dante ihre Hand in seine und untersuchte mit Kennerblick die aufgerissenen Handballen und mit kleinen Wunden übersäten Fingerkuppen. „Mythenkraft."

Sophie blickte von Zhalias leicht geröteten Wangen auf Dantes Hand, die immer noch die der Blauhaarigen hielt, zum konzentriert besorgten Gesichtsausdruck des Rothaarigen und tauschte dann einen grinsend wissenden Blick mit Lok.  
„Danke." Sie wich seinem Blick aus, um ihre immer noch geröteten Wangen zu verbergen und griff um ihre Befangenheit zu überspielen wieder nach ihrem Handschuh.  
„Ja, wir müssen dann ... auch mal weiter." Mit einem verlegenen Räuspern scheuchte Dante sie auf und schon bald konnte man vier erschöpfte Gestalten den Hang hochklettern sehen.

_Ida-Gebirge_  
_600 Meter Höhe_

„Wie" Lok zog sich ächzend an einer Felskante hoch, „weit" ,schob einen Fuß in eine Felsspalte, „ist es", und verharrte keuchend, mit dem anderen Fuß nach einem Halt tastend. „noch?"  
„Nur noch" Hier musste auch Sophie stoppen um Atem zu schöpfen. „etwa einhundert Meter, dann können wir auf einen Trampelpfad wechseln."  
„Na toll … und warum haben wir das nicht schon von Anfang an getan?"

„Weil die Gefahr gesehen und von der Organisation geortet zu werden am Berghang zu groß war.", erklärte Sophie zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal geduldig.  
„Jetzt beeilt euch mal ihr beiden, Zhalia und Dante sind schon fast oben.", Cherit, der von oben angeflattert kam, ließ sich auf einem dürren Ast nieder und blickte von oben auf sie herab.

„Irgendwann…", knurrte Lok, bevor ihm die Luft weg blieb und er all seine Energie aufs klettern verwenden musste.  
Plötzlich ertönte von weiter oben ein Schrei und ein Schatten fiel seitlich an ihnen vorbei und konnte sich gerade noch mit einer Hand an einer alten Wurzel, die aus einer Felsspalte ragte, festhalten.

„Zhalia, nein! Hyperschritt." Dantes Beine leuchteten blau auf und während sie ihn mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit im Zick-Zack den Berg wieder runter brachten, konnten die anderen nur schockerstarrt zusehen, wie Zhalia verzweifelt mit den Füßen nach halt tastete.  
„Halt dich bloß fest." Dante hatte sie fast erreicht, aber die Wurzel hatte tiefe Risse bekommen und bog sich besorgniserregend durch.  
„Ich hatte nichts anderes vor.", knurrte Zhalia durch zusammengebissenene Zähne. Langsam aber sicher rutschte ihre Hand immer weiter runter, bis sie am schmalen gespaltenen Ende angekommen war.

„Dante. Beeil dich!"  
Mit einem letzten Satz kam er knapp über ihr zum stehen. „Spinnengriff!", rief Dante, während er sich mit der einen Hand an der Felswand hielt und die Andere Zhalia entgegen streckte.  
„Wehe du lässt mich fallen!", grollte diese, bevor sie die rettende Wurzel losließ und in letzter Sekunde von Dante gepackt wurde.  
„Hyperschritt!" Damit katapultierte er sie beide auf ein Plateau kurz über ihnen. Atemlos lehnte die junge Frau sich an ihn und als sie wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war murmelte sie ein leises 'Danke' in seine Schulter.

„Kein Problem, aber sei das nächste Mal vorsichtiger." Dafür erntete er einen bösen Blick und Zhalia richtete sich entschlossen wieder auf. „Ich war vorsichtig! Dieser blöde Stein ist abgebrochen, während ich mich an ihm festgehalten habe. Denkst du ich könnte nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen?!", fauchte sie, drehte ihm mit einem letzten beleidigten Blick den Rücken zu und begann sich wieder an der Felswand hoch zu ziehen.  
„Das war's dann wohl mit der Dankbarkeit…"

_Ida-Hochebene_  
_1.500 Meter Höhe_  
_Idäische Grotte_

Loks Finger krallten sich an dem Felsvorsprung fest und er zog sich langsam und ächzend hoch.  
„Komm schon Lok, nur noch ein paar Meter." Sophie stand oben auf dem Plateau vor der Höhle und streckte ihm die Hände entgegen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, während Cherit um seinen Kopf herum flattere. „Genau Lok. Nur noch ein paar Meter."

„Ach sei doch still." Schnaubend zog er sich das letzte Stückchen hoch und ließ sich erschöpft auf die staubigen Steine fallen. „Nur weil du Flügel hast..."  
„Brech jetzt bloß nicht zusammen." Dante trat grinsend neben ihn und reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche. „Wir haben zwar die Höhle gefunden, aber fertig sind wir noch lange nicht." Lok griff dankbar nach der Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Während er das Wasser seine Kehle runter rinnen ließ, schloss er die Augen. „Hah, das tut gut."

„Trink mir ja nicht alles weg." Sein Mentor trat an den Höhleneingang, den Zhalia gerade begutachtete.  
„Hier scheint nichts zu sein. Die Archäologen haben wohl schon alles mitgenommen was von Interesse sein könnte." Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Dante hinüber. „Na dann müssen wir wohl noch mal etwas genauer gucken. Kommt ihr?" Die letzten Worte waren an Lok und Sophie gerichtet, die nebeneinander auf dem Boden hockten.  
„Klar." Lok stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Während er in Richtung Höhle torkelte sah Sophie ihm gedankenversunken hinterher. Seit einiger Zeit fühlte sie sich in seiner Nähe so... sonderbar und -

„Na, komm schon Sophie, wir haben eine Mission zu erledigen", unterbrach sie Lok.  
„Ich komm ja schon. Wer hat denn hier gerade eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht um diesen Geröllhaufen hoch zu kraxeln?" Sie zog ihre Kniestrümpfe zurecht und folgte Lok die schmale Treppe, die in das Innere der Höhle führte, hinunter.  
Der Raum darin war klein und lichterfüllt. Der Lehm am Boden war fest gestampft, die Stufen von den Tritten der Besucher glatt poliert, kein Zeichen von Titanen, alte Mythen oder sonstigem.

„Ich kenne mich bei so was ja nicht wirklich aus", meinte Zhalia, die am Ende Treppe stand, „Aber ist das nicht ein bisschen wenig Platz um einen jungen Gott aufzuziehen?"  
Dante strich sich über den Bart und nickte. „Stimmt. Rea brachte ihren Sohn Zeus hier her um ihn vor seinem Vater Kronos zu schützen, der bereits seine Geschwister gefressen hatte."  
„Nette Familie."  
„Kann man so sagen. Auf jeden Fall wuchs Zeus hier im Verborgenen auf und wurde von zwei Nymphen groß gezogen, in deren Obhut ihn seine Mutter gegeben hatte."

„Im Verborgenen?"  
„Ja, wieso?" Dante wand sich Lok zu der gerade gesprochen hatte.  
„Na ja, diese Höhle ist zwar schwer zugänglich und so, aber... für einen Gott dürfte es doch wohl ein Leichtes gewesen sein sie zu finden. Von oben kann man sie bestimmt gut erkennen."

Dante warf einen Blick zum Höhleneingang, durch den man den strahlen blauen Himmel sehen konnte. „Stimmt, es wäre ziemlich dumm ihn hier verstecken zu wollen, es sein denn..." Er stieg die Treppe empor, zog seinen Mantel aus und hielt ihn vor die Öffnung.  
„Hey, Dante, was machst du da, ich kann nichts mehr - ", protestierte Sophie in der schummrigen Dunkelheit, wurde jedoch von einem lauten Rumpel unterbrochen, als sich die hintere Wand der Höhle zurück zog und einen schmalen Gang offenbarte.  
„Offensichtlich hat Rea Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit nicht jeder in das Kinderzimmer ihres Sohnes findet." Als er den Mantel wieder los ließ, konnten sie abermals ein Knirschen hören. „Schnell, bevor der Eingang sich wieder schließt!" Sie hasteten durch den sich langsam schließenden Eingang.  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel er hinter ihnen zu. Finsternis umhüllte sie.

„Na dann wollen wir mal."


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel: Ambrosia die Speise der Götter**

* * *

_Idäische Grotte_  
_Kreta_  
_Griechenland_

„Kugelblitz." Mit einem leisen Zischen weitete sich ein Lichtkreis von ein paar Metern um sie und erhellte karge Steinwände und staubbedeckte Fliesen.  
„Na ja, ist ja nicht gerade Götter gerecht hier…Au!" Für diese Bemerkung hatte Lok von Sophie einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf kassiert.  
„Glaubst du etwa hier hätte Zeus gelebt? Seine Kinderstube wird weiter hinten, am Ende des Ganges sein! Aber wenn du dich nicht endlich mal beeilst werden wir das nie herausfinden."

„Jawohl, Frau Lehrerin…"  
„Das habe ich gehört!", kam es von weiter vorne. „Trottel."  
„Passt auf. Ich glaube nicht das der geheime Eingang das einzige ist, womit Rea ihren Sohn geschützt hat.", schaltete sich Dante ein.  
„Du meinst es könnte noch weitere Rätsel geben?" Aus dem Schatten des Lichtkegels meldete sich Zhalia zum ersten Mal zu Wort.  
„Rätsel und auch Fallen. Also seid vorsichtig."  
„Hm…wenn mich nicht alles täuscht endet der Gang hier." Sophie hatte sich bis zu einer Wand vorgetastet und war davor stehen geblieben.

„Nein, sieh doch; Er zweigt nur ab. Welchen Weg sollen wir nehmen?", fragte Zhalia.  
„Hm, ich kann nichts erkennen was uns einen Hinweis auf den richtigen Weg geben könnte.", murmelte Dante mit gerunzelter Stirn und leuchtete die Wände ab. „Keine Rätsel, keine Malereien, keine merkwürdigen Felsformationen. Ich fürchte uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als uns aufzuteilen. Lok, Sophie und Cherit; Ihr nehmt den linken Gang. Zhalia und ich werden uns mal den Rechten ansehen. Markiert euren Weg, damit ihr wieder zurück finden könnt. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier."  
„In Ordnung. Komm Sophie, auf zur Schatzkammer!"

„Lok, hier gibt es keine Schatzkammer, nur ein altes Kinderzimmer."  
„Von einem GOTT! Das ähnelt bestimmt einer Schatzkammer."  
„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht…" Langsam verhallten ihre streitenden Stimmen in der Ferne und die zwei schlanken Silhouetten, umflattert von einem kleinen Drachen wurden von der Dunkelheit geschluckt.

„Ob das Gut geht mit den Beiden?" Zweifelnd blickte Zhalia ihnen nach.  
„Sie haben ja noch Cherit dabei."  
„Und das soll ein Trost sein? Komm wenn wir weiter hier rumstehen finden wir das Ambrosia-Zeug nie."  
Gemeinsam machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg in die Dunkelheit, immer drauf gefasst fliegenden Messern, herumspritzendem Gift, oder anderen hinterhältigen Fallen auszuweichen.  
Es brauchte gar nicht viel herumirren in der Dunkelheit, nur beleuchtet von einer kleinen Lichtkugel, da zweigte ein weiterer Gang nach rechts ab.

„Was machen wir? Weiter gehen, oder den Gang erkunden?" Dante überließ es ihr sich den etwas schmaleren Abzweig anzusehen, während er Wände und Decke, des Hauptgangs nach versteckten Hinweisen abtastete.  
„Dante? Also hier ist nichts. Die Wände sehen genauso aus wie überall, nicht mal ein Kreidestrich oder sowas. Rea hätte es uns wenigstens ein bisschen einfacher machen können!"  
„Zhalia? Hörst du das?"

„Nein. Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, es muss doch irgendeinen Wegweiser geben, oder wenigstens einen kleinen Hinweis. Es gibt immer eine-" Ihr Monolog wurde von Dantes Ausruf unterbrochen.  
„Verdammt! Weg hier, Zhalia!" Verblüfft drehte sich Angesprochene um, so dass sie gerade noch sah wie eine riesige, den gesamten Gang ausfüllende Steinkugel mit wachsender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zugerollt kam. Vor Schreck wie gelähmt, war sie unfähig sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren, dafür kreisten in ihrem Kopf umso wilder die Gedanken.

‚Da habe ich meinen Hinweis. Damit wird uns jetzt wohl die Entscheidung abgenommen, welchen Weg wir nehmen. Ich kann mich nicht rühren. Verdammt. Wo ist Dante? Was wenn ihm was passiert? Hätte ich doch bloß-'  
Selbst ihr Gedanken-Monolog war vor Dante nicht sicher, diesmal war Zhalia aber eher dankbar unterbrochen zu werden, denn Dante hatte sich mit einem Hyperschritt von der Wand auf sie zu katapultiert und stieß sie unsanft aus der Kugelbahn in den Abzweig hinein.  
„Federfall." Sanft landeten sie in Sicherheit. Zhalia fand sich in Dantes Armen wieder, wo er sie im Brautstil aufgefangen hatte. Erleichtert schloss sie für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. In Sicherheit. Zum Glück.

„Nicht das das jetzt zur Gewohnheit wird, dass ich dich dauernd retten muss." Schmunzelnd blickte Dante auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen herab.  
„Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihr Blick verlor sich in den Tiefen seiner goldbraunen Augen.  
„Bewege dich nicht."  
„Hatte ich nicht vor.", hauchte sie, auch wenn seine ernste Miene und sorgenvoll gerunzelte Stirn nicht zur Situation passen wollten.  
„Nein." Er zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch, „Ernsthaft. Bewege dich nicht."  
Jetzt nahm auch sie aus den Augenwinkeln die langen Reihen mit Löchern wahr, die auf eine Pfeil-Falle schließen ließen. Nur eine falsche Bewegung und ein Bombardement von Wurfgeschossen würde über sie herein brechen. Sie fluchte leise, während sie merkte wie ihr Gesicht immer wärmer wurde und sie hoffte, dass die aufsteigende Röte in der Dunkelheit nicht zu erkennen war. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können?

„Ich glaube es hat etwas mit den Fliesen zu tun." Vorsichtig wandte Zhalia den Kopf in Richtung Boden und entdeckte unter einer Menge Staub und Schmutz, dass die Platten schwarz-weiß gemustert waren, fast wie ein Schachbrett. Im Moment standen sie auf einer der weißen Fliesen, also konnte die Gefahr von denen schon einmal nicht ausgehen.  
„Ich denke das wir die weißen Fliesen ohne Gefahr betreten können."  
„Gut, äh du kannst mich dann jetzt runterlassen."  
„Oh, hm sicher." Verlegen stellte Dante sie neben sich auf eine weiße Platte ab.  
„Hyperschritt!", hallte es zweistimmig von den Wänden wieder und wenig später hatten die Beiden das Feld überquert und liefen schweigend nebeneinander her, weiter den Gang entlang.

Unterdessen standen die beiden Teenager ziemlich ratlos vor einer Weggabelung und suchten die Wände nach Hinweisen ab.  
„Cherit, kannst du an der Decke irgendetwas finden?" Lok legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte in der Dunkelheit den kleinen Drachen auszumachen, der irgendwo über ihnen schwebte musste.  
„Nein, tut mir Leid, Lok. Hier ist auch nichts."  
„Lok!" Auf Sophies Ruf hin, tastete er sich in Richtung ihrer Stimme. „Sieh dir das mal an."  
Der fahle Schein des Kugelblitzes beleuchtete eine kleine Felsspalte um die ungelenk ein schiefer Kreis eingeritzt worden war. „Was zum Teufel ist das?"  
„Es sieht aus wie ein, hm ich weiß nicht, es erinnert mich an irgendetwas…Aber ich weiß nicht genau." Leise vor sich hin grübelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf und zusammengekniffenen Augen kniete Lok sich vor das Felsgebilde. „Das… sieht irgendwie aus wie ein Maul. Da sind sogar kleine Spitzen von den Zähnen und der Kreis drum herum ist ein Kopf!" Sophies Kopf fuhr hoch. „Lok! Das ist es, du bist ein Genie!"  
„Ähw wirklich? Ich meine, klar das wusste ich schon vorher."  
„Versteh doch! Das ist Kronos! Der Vater von Zeus!"  
„Der, der sein Kind auffressen wollte? Warum sollte ein Bild von ihm an der Wand zum Kinderzimmer seines Sohns gemeißelt sein? Also ich meine, es ist ein ziemlich hässliches Bild, aber…"

„Lok!", unterbrach Sophie ihn ungeduldig. „Es ist ein Rätsel. Wenn wir es lösen werden wir wahrscheinlich einen Hinweis auf den richtigen Weg erhalten. Gib mir nur einen Augenblick zum nachdenken." Vor Aufregung lief sie hektisch auf und ab. „Kronos wollte seinen Sohn fressen."  
„Soweit war ich auch schon.", schmollte Lok. Sophie beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
„Daraufhin hat Rhea, Zeus in dieser Höhle untergebracht und seinem Vater stattdessen einen in Windeln gewickelten Stein gegeben, den dieser dann verschlungen hat."  
„Lag ihm bestimmt schwer ihm Magen.", grinste Lok, der immer noch von Sophie ignoriert wurde.

„Jedenfalls symbolisiert das Bild wahrscheinlich diese Szene. Das bedeutet, wenn wir einen Stein in die Felsspalte, also Kronos Mund stecken, lösen wir wahrscheinlich irgendeinen Mechanismus aus, der uns weiterhilft." Noch während Sophie gesprochen hatte, war Lok in die Knie gegangen und hielt schon nach wenigen Sekunden Sophie einen kleinen Steinbrocken vor die Nase. „So einen in etwa?"  
„Danke." Vorsichtig schob sie den dargebotenen Gegenstand in die Lücke und beide warteten mit angehaltenem Atem, dass etwas passieren würde.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden stieß Lok die Luft aus und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Warum kann sowas nicht einmal auf Anhieb funktionieren? Vielleicht sollten wir-" Niemand würde je erfahren, was sie vielleicht sollten, denn in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich unter ihren Füßen eine versteckte Falltür und ließ die Beiden, begleitet von einem erschrockenen Schrei seitens Sophie, in die Tiefe stürzen.  
Der Aufprall war kurz und schmerzlos, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden rutschten sie auf einer Art Spiralrutsche weiter abwärts.

„Was ist hier los?", gelang es Lok hervorzubringen, als er sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte und versuchte mit seinem Händen die Geschwindigkeit der Rutschpartie zu verringern. Den einzigen Effekt den das hatte war das Sophie gegen ihn prallte und Cherit, der sich in letzter Sekunde an ihrem Haar festgekrallt hatte, zeitgleich mit ihr aufquietschte. Weiter ging es, nicht mehr ganz so schnell und auch eher waagerecht, als abwärts, aber immer noch mit einiger Restgeschwindigkeit.  
Ohne Vorwarnung endete die unfreiwillige Rutschfahrt abrupt und Lok, der im Gegensatz zu Sophie nicht rechtzeitig reagiert und gebremst hatte, knallte im Zuge der Zugkraft mit voller Wucht gegen, die gegenüberliegende Steinwand. Unter dem lauten Lachen seiner Teamkameradin rappelte er sich auf und betastete vorsichtig seine Nase. „Das ist nicht lustig! Ich hätte mich ernsthaft verletzten können!"  
„Ja." Verzweifelt versuchte Sophie ihr kichern in ihrer Hand zu ersticken. „Entschuldige. Das ist eine sehr ern-" Sie könnte nicht weitersprechen, da ihr ein erneuter Lachanfall das Wort abschnitt.

„Ja ja, sehr witzig, wirklich." Vor sich hin grummelnd, durchquerte er den Raum und schritt beleidigt durch den einzigen Ausgang, den es in dem Kreisrunden Raum zu finden gab, gefolgt von einer immer noch kichernden Sophie.  
„Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?" Cherit, der sich als erster von seinem lachanfall erholt hatte, blickte verwirrt von den kahlen Steinwänden über den festgestampften Lehmboden zum Ende des Ganges, der offensichtlich eine Sackgasse war. Nach nur wenigen Schritten hatten die drei eine stabile Steinmauer erreicht, die ihnen den weiteren Weg versperrte.  
„Und jetzt?"

„Das, mein lieber Lok, ist eine gute Frage. Ich würde vorschlagen wir fangen damit an zu klären, wie ihr hierher gekommen seid." Überrascht drehte Angesprochener sich um, und erblickte Dante und Zhalia die mindestens ebenso verblüfft zurücksahen.  
„Also wir sind durch eine merkwürdige Falltür gefallen und nach einer rasanten Rutschpartie hier unten angekommen."  
„Das heißt eigentlich dahinten in einem runden Raum, nachdem" Sophie konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Lok gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde."  
„Vielen Dank. Musst du das der ganzen Welt erzählen?" Wütend sah Lok von der immer noch grinsenden Sophie, zu Dante und Zhalia die sich sichtlich Mühe gaben keine Miene zu verziehen.

„Interessant. Wir sind einfach nur dem Gang gefolgt und müssen offensichtlich auf der richtigen Fährte sein."  
„Will heißen, wir können uns ja nicht alle vollkommen vertan haben.", mischte sich Cherit von oben ein.  
„Lasst uns die Mauer noch einmal genauer ansehen. Vielleicht finden wir einen Hinweis." Mit diesen Worten beugte Dante sich vor und nahm einen der unteren Backsteine genauer in Augenschein.

„Also ich kenne mich mit sowas ja nicht sonderlich gut aus, aber diese Mauer scheint mir nicht für die Ewigkeit gemacht." Testend klopfte Zhalia gegen einen der Steine. „Und jemanden aufhalten kann sie auch ni-" Sie hatte den letzten Satz noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da löste sich mit einem knirschen der Stein, an dem ihre Hand lag und mit lautem Getöse und einer Menge Staub verabschiedete sich auch der Rest der Mauer. Als sich der aufgewirbelte Schmutz etwas lichtete, stand das Huntik-Team vor dem Schutt einer ehemaligen Mauer, halb-begraben unter einem Teil der Decke, der gleich mit hinunter gestürzt war.  
„Äh, ups." Peinlich berührt starrte Zhalia auf den Schutthaufen vor ihnen. „Das ... wollte ich nicht."

„Definitiv nicht für die Ewigkeit gemacht.", bemerkte Dante trocken, bevor er über den Steinhaufen hinweg stieg und die anderen hinter sich her winkte.  
Nach wenigen Metern machte der Gang einen Knick und öffnete sich in einen großen Raum mit hoher Decke.  
Die Wände waren aus glatt poliertem Stein, in den schmale Rillen eingehämmert worden waren. Sie formten sich zu Reliefen, die verschiedene Bilder und Szenen darstellten: ein kleiner Junge der über eine Wiese lief, eine glücklich grasende Ziege, zwei Frauen die auf einem Felsen saßen und Weidenkörbe flochten, eine lachende Frau an einem Lagerfeuer ...

Als sie den Raum betraten und aufsahen, konnten sie erstmals die Decke erkennen: Sie war aus einem dunklen Stein gefertigt und viele kleine helle Punkte schimmerten an ihr. Zusammen bildeten sie ein originalgetreues Abbild des Sternenhimmels.  
„Wow", hauchte Sophie atemlos. „Anhand der astronomischen Daten müsste man heraus finden können wann diese Höhle erbaut wurde, das ist ... unglaublich."  
In der Mitte war ein größerer Kreis eingelassen, der wohl den Vollmond darstellen sollte. Durch ihn fiel ein breiter Lichtstrahl, der einen steinernen Sockel unter ihm beleuchtete. Darauf lag ein in roten Samt eingeschlagenes Päckchen.  
„Das muss es sein.", sagte Dante und ging darauf zu. Seine Schritte hallten laut wieder. „Das ist es." Ehrfürchtig streckte er die Hände aus und hob es behutsam empor. Die übrigen Team-Mitglieder sammelten sich um ihn. Die Welt schien still zu stehen, als er den roten Stoff zurück schlug. Darunter verborgen lag etwas, das aussah wie ein goldenes Stück Fladenbrot.

„Das ist es ...", wiederholte Dante, „Ambrosia, die Speise der Götter."

„Wir haben es!" Triumphierend hielt Dante das in roten Stoff geschlagene Päckchen in der Händen. „Jetzt nichts wie raus hier."  
„Nicht so schnell, Dante Vale", ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus Richtung Eingang. Sie wirbelten herum. Im Torbogen stand, mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, DaFoe.

„Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass du dich einfach so aus dem Staub machst. Ergreift sie!"  
Die vier Agenten die ihn begleitet hatten sprinteten nach vorne. „Hyperschritt!"  
„Nicht so eilig meine Lieben." Dante griff nach dem Amulett, dass um seinen Hals hing. „Komm zu mir. Caliban!" Ein gleißend blaues Licht erstrahlte, als der Titan mit gezogenem Säbel, vor ihm erschien. Gemeinsam stürmten sie den nahenden Angreifern entgegen.

„Dann mal los!" Lok warf einen Blick zu Sophie hinüber. „Ich nehme mal an ein wenig Hilfe wird Dante nicht schaden." Er hielt das kleine schildförmige Amulett empor. „Hilf uns, Freelancer!"  
„Wir schaffen das, Sabriel."  
Nach einem doppelten Aufleuchten standen auch bei ihnen zwei Titanen: Der eine in einer silberglänzenden Rüstung, die andere mit langem Haar und einem Helm mit geschwungenen Hörnern, der den oberen Teil ihres Gesichts verdeckte.  
„Auf geht's." Begleitet von den beiden Titanen rannte Lok los, während Sophie weiter hinten stehen blieb und sich auf ein Glühen in ihren Händen konzentrierte.

„Kugelblitz!" Die rot glühende Kugel traf einen der Agenten in die Brust und warf ihn einige Meter zurück.  
„Gut gezielt." Lok grinste sie an.  
„Dank - Pass auf!"  
Lok drehte sich um und sah gerade noch wie ein Agent ausholte. Instinktmäßig duckte er sich und die Faust verfehlte ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter.

„Na warte." Er lehnte sich zurück, nutzte den Schwung den er dadurch bekam und rammte seine Faust dem Agenten in den Solarplexus. Der Anzugträger brach keuchend zusammen. Während er sich krümmend am Boden lag zog er ein Amulett hervor. „Zeig's ihnen... Redcap...", presste er zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Ein grauer Titan mit filzigem Haar und langen Krallen brach aus dem Amulett hervor. Er blieb leicht gebeugt mit gefletschten Zähnen vor dem jungen Suchenden stehen. Der trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Also... ein bisschen Hilfe könnte jetzt nicht schaden." Wie aufs Stichwort erschien Freelancer neben ihm und hielt sein Schild vor ihn. Es gab ein kreischendes Geräusch als Redcaps Krallen daran entlang schrappten. Es blieb verdutzt stehen und betrachtete seine linke Klaue, an der die Krallen abgesplittert waren.

„Hey, wir sind hier in einem Kampf und nicht im Nagelstudio.", brummte Lok.

Redcap sah auf, doch da hatte Freelancer ihm auch schon den Schild entgegen geschmettert. Nach einem letzten adergefrierenden Schrei löste es sich in Rauch auf und kehrte in Form eines Funkenregens in sein Amulett zurück.  
„Na also, das ging doch." Lok sah sich um: Dante und Caliban lieferten sich gerade ein kleineres Scharmützel mit DaFoe und Kreutalk. Um die restlichen Agenten kümmerten sich Sophie und Zhalia, an deren Seite Sabriel, Gareon und Kilthane kämpften. Es sah gar nicht so schlecht für sie aus.  
„Hey ho, Lok." Cherit landete auf seiner Schulter. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den reglos am Boden liegenden Agenten. „Den hast du aber ordentlich erwischt. So schnell steht der nicht mehr auf."

„Danke."  
„Na warte, Dante Vale." DaFoe wich vor den Hieben seines Gegners zurück.  
„Ich will aber nicht warten." Dante folgte ihm. „Flinkes Feuer." Einige wohlplatzierte Schläge trafen DaFoe an Schläfe, Kehlkopf und Schlüsselbein. Der verdrehte die Augen und kippte nach hinten weg.

„Sieht so aus als wären wir hier fertig."

„Nein." Eine dunkle Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Ein kantiger Mann mit kurzgeschnittenem blondem Haar stand in der Tunnelöffnung. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du die Pläne der Organisation weiterhin durchkreuzt.", verkündete Grier mit donnernder Stimme, „Diese Mission hat höchste Priorität und ich werde sie zu einem erfolgreichen Ende bringen."  
„Grier." Dante wand sich ihm zu. „Und wie ich sehe bist du nicht allein." Tatsächlich hatte Grier Verstärkung dabei. Mehrere Männer in beigen T-Shirts und Armeehosen standen um ihn herum, bereit seine Befehle entgegen zu nehmen.  
„Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass DaFoe diesem Auftrag nicht gewachsen war, also habe ich eine zweite Truppe bereit gemacht und bin ihm gefolgt." Grier straffte die Schultern.

„Und jetzt willst du uns vermutlich das Ambrosia abnehmen."  
„In der Tat."  
„Tja, tut mir leid, aber das werde ich wohl nicht kampflos hergeben."  
„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet." Er griff nach einem Amulett in Form eines Bärenkopfes. „Los, Breaker!" Mit markerschütterndem Gebrüll baute sich der vierarmige Grizzley zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten auf. „Wenn du kämpfen willst, dann kämpfen wir."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Dantes Gesicht. „In der Tat, das will ich. Ich warte schon ewig auf einen guten Kampf mit dir." Er zog ein weiteres Amulett aus dem Inneren seines Mantels hervor. „Komm, Metagolem!"

Der Höhlenboden erbebte als die beiden Titanen aufeinander losgingen.  
„Na los, Grier, du willst dich doch wohl nicht hinter deinem Titan verstecken." Dante sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Ganz bestimmt nicht." Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck trat er auf ihn zu.  
„Eines muss man dir lassen, du bist ein Mann der Ehre." Dante ließ seinen Mantel zu Boden fallen. „Flinkes Feuer."  
„Schattenschwert."  
Während die Beiden Hiebe und Tritte austauschten, bildeten Zhalia, Lok und Sophie einen Halbkreis, um sich gegen die übrigen Angreifer und die neue Verstärkung zu wehren.

„Das ist nicht gut", raunte Zhalia ihnen zu. „Sie sind eindeutig in der Überzahl und wir sind erschöpft. Und sie wissen das." Wie zur Bestätigung schlug knapp neben ihr ein blauer Blitz ein.  
„Kältestrahl."  
„Ehrengarde."  
Weitere blaue Blitze prallten an einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild ab, das sich um Sophie herum gebildet hatte.  
„Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als unsere letzten Titanen zu rufen." Zhalia kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Diene deiner Herrin, König Basilisk."  
„Mach dich bereit, Feyone."  
„Steh uns zur Seite, Lindorm."

Während sie sich zu einem letzten Widerstand zusammen schlossen, stürmten die Agenten, ebenfalls mit gezückten Amuletten, auf sie zu.  
„Los, Jokoul."  
„Verstärker."  
Die beiden Parteien prallten mit lautem Getöse aufeinander. Titanen rangen miteinander, Zauber flogen umher, Körper ächzten unter den Schlägen ihrer Gegner. Im Getümmel drohte Lok die Orientierung zu verlieren und fand sich schließlich einem von Griers Männern gegenüber.  
„Hyperschritt."  
Er sprang hoch und trat ihn gegen die Brust, ließ ihn in die Felswand krachen, doch es näherten sich bereits zwei weitere Agenten.  
„Zwillingszauber. Kugelblitz."  
Zwei der magischen Geschosse trafen sie und ließen sie ein Stück zurück torkeln.

„Griers Männer sind eindeutig besser trainiert als DaFoes", murmelte Lok, während er Ausschau nach Sophie, der Urheberin des Zaubers, hielt. Sie stand einige Meter weiter und versuchte sich aus dem Griff eines Agenten los zu strampeln.  
„Schockstoß."  
Der Kopf des Agenten wurde zurückgerissen und er ließ Sophie los, als sein restlicher Körper folgte. Sie fiel keuchend zu Boden.

„Sophie!" Lok schrie auf und wollte zu ihr hinüber eilen, wurde jedoch von einem Jokoul aufgehalten, das sich ihm keckernd ihn den Weg stellte.

„Nein!" Er zuckte zurück. Mit scheppernden Waffen schmiss sich Freelancer zwischen sie und kehrte in Form eines blauen Glühens in sein Amulett zurück, als Jokouls Klauen einen Spalt in seiner Rüstung fanden.  
„Kältestrahl."  
Auch Jokoul verschwand, doch Lok hatte Sophie aus den Augen verloren.  
Diese rang gerade mit einem rothaarigen Agenten. Sie griff nach seinem Gesicht und drückte ihm die Daumen unter den Kiefer. Er heulte auf vor Schmerz, schaffte es jedoch sie am Kragen zu packen und über die Hüfte zu werfen. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag, der ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste, fiel sie mit dem Rücken voran auf den Boden. Durch einen Schleier der sich über ihre Sinne legte nahm sie wahr, wie er sich zu ihr umdrehte und über sie beugte.  
Mit einem schrillen Kampfschrei trat sie ihn in den Bauch, griff erneut in sein Gesicht und schlug ihm auf die Nase, als er leicht gekrümmt zu Boden ging.

„Du glaubst wohl", presste sie hervor, „Dass ich einfacher zu erledigen bin, weil ich ein Mädchen bin, wie? Tja da hast du dich-" Sie rammte ihm das Knie zwischen die Beine. „-wohl geirrt."  
Während der Agent sich stöhnend und mit verdrehten Augen am Boden wand, stand sie auf und wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem verschwitzen Gesicht. Schwer atmend sah sie sich um: Die Lage hatte sich in den letzten Minuten dramatisch verschlechtert. Dante war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt Grier in Schach zu halten, die übrigen Agenten der Organisation hatten keine Probleme damit, ihnen mehr als nur Widerstand zu leisten und von ihren Titanen waren nur noch Lindorm, Sabriel und König Basilisk übrig.

Es sah nicht gut für sie aus.

„Ich hoffe doch ich störe Sie nicht in Ihren Gedankengängen." Eine Agentin mit kurzen Haaren und breitem Kreuz kam auf sie zu.

„Drachenfaust."

Sophie warf sich zur Seite und die Agentin hieb mit magischer Kraft auf die Wand ein. Stein bröckelte.  
„Schockstoß."  
Die Agentin taumelte zurück und Sophie krabbelte vorwärts, auf die Stelle an der die Risse waren zu. Hastig fuhr sie mit den Fingern über die Wand, die Augen in höchste Konzentration zu Schlitzen verengt. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie hier gerade eben etwas gesehen hatte. Ein Funkeln, wie von etwas metallischem, oder einem Stein... Da!  
Sie ertastete einen kleinen Hohlraum, der wohl einmal in der Wand verborgen gewesen war, griff hinein und zog etwas heraus.  
Ein Amulett. Ein lindgrüner Stein, um den sich silberne Blätter rankten. Sie spürte den Titanen, der darin gebunden war, aber sie musste sich konzentrieren um eine Bindung zu ihm herstellen zu können. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich an die Meditationsübungen, die sie mit Santiago gemacht hatte zu erinnern.  
„Entspann dich... Versuch alles um dich herum auszublenden..."

Sie holte tief Luft und hielt das Amulett empor.  
„Beschütze uns, Adrastea."  
Aus einem grünen Strahlen trat eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt, in kurzen griechischen Gewändern und mit einem Blätterkranz auf dem Kopf hervor. Sie sah Sophie aus ihren grün leuchtenden Augen an, packte dann Schild und Speer, die sie davor noch locker gehalten hatte und stürmte auf ihre Angreiferin zu. Die stämmige Agentin keuchte überrascht auf, als sie den Speerschaft gegen die Schläfe bekam und ging zu Boden.  
Sophie schob sich an der Wand empor, ihre Beine waren immer noch etwas zittrig.

Die neu beschworene Titanin schlug sich unterdessen einen Weg durch die Reihen ihrer Gegner frei. Schließlich kam sie neben Lindorm zum Stehen. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen bebenden Leib, es gab ein kurzes Aufleuchten und der Drache stürzte sich mit, wie es schien, doppelter Kraft in den Kampf.  
Die Reihen der Organisation begannen zu schwanken. Beseelt von dem neuen Kampfgeist, der auf ihrer Seite erwacht war, begaben sich auch Zhalia und Lok, neu motiviert, ins Gefecht.

Ihre Rufe hallten von den Wänden wieder, als sie ihren Angreifern entgegen rannten. Die hinterste Reihe begann schon sich langsam zurückzuziehen und, angesteckt von der Furcht ihrer Kameraden, ergriffen auch die übrigen Agenten schnell die Flucht.  
Triumphierend hielt Lok die geballte Faust empor. „Wir haben es geschafft."

Am anderen Ende des Raums sah Dante grinsend zu Grier hinüber. „Sieht aus als wäre es Zeit für dich zu gehen."  
Grier biss die Zähne zusammen. „Anscheinend."  
„Willst du nicht auf Rache, oder etwas Ähnliches schwören?"  
„Ich bin hier, um die Pläne der Organisation durchzuführen und nicht meine persönlichen Fehden aus zu tragen." Er warf sich DaFoes bewusstlosen Körper über die Schulter. „Und ich weiß wann ich besiegt bin." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Dunkelheit des Tunnels.

„Sehr gut gemacht, Team." Dante wandte sich ihnen zu.  
„Ja super gemacht, besonders du Sophie." Lok klopfte ihr kumpelhaft auf den Rücken.  
„Ach das, ähm, das war doch nichts." Sie spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Aber das will ich doch meinen. Du hast immerhin eine Bindung zu einem neuen Titan hergestellt und ihn direkt in den Kampf gerufen. So was schaffen sonst nur erfahrene Suchende." Dante warf einen Blick zu Zhalia hinüber. „Möchtest du uns deine neue Freundin vielleicht einmal vorstellen?"  
Sophie nickte. „Aber natürlich."

Sie hielt das Amulett über das Holotome, das Dante vor ihr aufgeklappt hatte.  
„Adrestea. Typ: Gaia-Titan. Größe: Durchschnittlich. Besondere Fähigkeit: Kräfteschub."


	4. Epilog

**Epilog**

* * *

_Landhaus von Metz_  
_Deutschland_

Das Zimmer sah noch genau so aus, wie vor ihrem Aufbruch. Leises piepen erfüllte den Raum, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichen, schweren Atemzügen und rasselndem Husten, dass hinter den schweren Bettvorhängen hervordrang.  
„Beeilen sie sich. Er braucht seine Ruhe.", ermahnte sie die junge Krankenschwester, bevor sie mit eiligen Schritten den Raum verließ.  
„Metz?" Dantes vorsichtige Stimme fand nur langsam ihren Weg in die geschädigten Hörgänge des Kranken und es dauerte ebenso lange, bis er sie erkannt und die Kraft aufgebracht hatte, eine zittrige Hand durch den Vorhang zu schieben.

„Dante, mein" Ein heiseres Husten ließ ihn innehalten. „ ...alter Freund. Was führt dich zu mir?"  
„Ich bin nicht allein hier Metz. Mein Team und ich haben in den letzten Tagen einen kleinen ...Ausflug auf die Insel Kreta unternommen und sind dabei auf etwas höchst Interessantes gestoßen."

„Wie schön, wie schön. Ich hoffe ihr habt diese Reise nicht wegen mir unternommen." Erneut schüttelte ihn ein kratziger Hustenanfall. „Such dir lieber eine nette Freundin und mach dir einen ruhigen Lebensabend in einem kleinen Landhaus in der Schweiz."  
„Du weißt, dass ich das niemals könnte. Dafür bin ich viel zu unausgeglichen."

Metz lachte heiser.  
„Metz, wir haben etwas gefunden, was dir wahrscheinlich helfen wird. Ambrosia, die Götterspeise aus den alten Sagen. Angeblich soll sie Unsterblichkeit verleihen, daran glaube ich zwar nicht, aber zumindest eine gewisse Besserung sollte sie hervorrufen."  
„Ach Dante, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt das -" Erneutes Husten. „- das ich deine Mühe wirklich nicht mehr Wert bin."  
„Das ist Unsinn, Metz! Du bist jede Mühe der Welt wert. Versuch es wenigstens.", sagte Dante während er vorsichtig das weinrot eingeschlagene Päckchen aus seinem Rucksack hervorholte.

Umsichtig zog er das feine Tuch beiseite und erstarrte. Eisige Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus, während die Huntikmitglieder schockiert auf das starrten, was in Dantes Händen lag.

„Das…" Dantes Stimme brach, als er ungläubig den Inhalt des Päckchens betrachtete. „Das ist doch nicht möglich.", fuhr er heiser fort. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, fast so stark wie die seines kranken Freundes und Zhalia musste es ihm schnell aus Fingern nehmen, um zu verhindern, dass er es fallen ließ.  
„Was ist los, mein Freund?"

„Metz, es…", erneut brach Dantes Stimme und er musste sich mehrmals räuspern bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, „…es tut mir Leid."  
Auf dem roten Stoff verteilt, lag nicht mehr als ein kleiner Haufen schwarzer Staub.

_Anwesen der Casterwills_  
_Venedig_  
_Italien_

Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss der imposanten Haustür und Sophie, dicht gefolgt von Lok und Cherit, der um ihre Köpfe kreiste, betraten das Anwesen. Ein Stück hinter ihnen schob Zhalia, Dante mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter vor sich her, während sie leise, tröstende Worte murmelte.  
„Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich meine, in der Höhle war doch noch alles in Ordnung.", flüsterte Lok Sophie zu.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau.", antwortete sie. „Ich nehme an das ein Fluch auf der Insel liegt, der verhindern soll, dass das Ambrosia gestohlen wird."

„Aber warum?"  
„Ambrosia ist die Speise der Götter und offensichtlich sollte es das auch bleiben. Wenn normale Sterbliche es nutzen wollen …zerbröselt es zu Staub."  
„Heißt das es war alles umsonst?"  
„Das würde ich so nicht sagen, Lok." Dante hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben. „Immerhin hat Sophie nur Dank unseres Abenteuers einen neuen Titanen und mit dessen Hilfe wird es uns gelingen Metz zu heilen."  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Loks Gesicht aus und er nickte entschlossen.

„Wir geben nicht auf."


End file.
